starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EliteMaster117 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sith Venator (Talk) 23:15, October 28, 2009 Welcome to the Union,I want you up to tip top shape by friday soldier!(Get your images and templates here) You made it just in time,2 admin positions were already given out. You are the last.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) YES! I would have been sooner, but connection is bad. This thing refuses to work!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) K thx....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Now work on your article!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What is it?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Galaxies?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Looks cool,If you want to change it to that you can.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 12:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Help!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you help here? http://halo-metroidcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strider_658369398 Wouldn't unless I used it for Spikehead, cause Sith-venator likes to look bulky :) Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I gave it to you, I deserve a reward :0... You got MW2 yet?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I spoilz myself for everything, thats old news for me :0. Things I spoiled MW,Bioshock,Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, MW2. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC):0 Ya, he looked so BA.Curse you IW and your obvious mistakes! Like labeling the AK-74u the AK-47u and labeling the M14 EBR the M21 EBR.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) We will play together in Multiplayer together with Snore,Dartguts, and I.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 13:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) M2ASWCWM. Start making more articles!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Awesome article im working on!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Think you could make an image of a jedi or sith doing this?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well thats the thing as I don't need specifics on the who is doing it only on what they are doing. IE as long as it's a jedi or sith using that lightsaber combat form I'll be happy.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 12:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Errr....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) C We need a FA for December.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well on Tusday fix up the mainpage if I dont.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I fracken love you right now, the theme is so GREAT! I love the new pic to(o)(IDK i suck at English). But time for some bad news, In Clone Wars i heard they are makeing Mandalorians Pacifists....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hopefully it will only apply to a certain clan or something, or thats more canon down the drain from Clone Wars.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) For the love of God I hope they do not put the Yuzhan Vong in Clone Wars. I liked how KOTOR mentions them.And yes your Galactic Basic is cool.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps this pic. With this lightsaber. But green and with lightning around it. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Korriban I guess, second choice would be a nuclear wasteland.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ya deffinitely want a different background than Restuss lol.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ya I guess so lol. Also I need to find someone to make his Mandalorian Armor have more MJOLNIR characteristics but still retain the look to make the Mandalorian Helmet fit.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I love it, a very good human character that actually acts like a human, not a jedi.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A little wierd actually. I fear breaking canon so thats why I ussually keep Sith-venator away from major characters.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool, I didn't expect him to win by smiling lol. The padawan, has a lot of potential to really get him in trouble. Hopefully I might actually be able to finish Sith-venator's page today! Just got to do some quick research on the Yuzhan Vong War,Swarm War, and Second Galactic Civil war.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well im lazy, also researchin Palpatine to ensure Sith can kill him.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) By a wiii bit but sure ill help you. How about going to an alternate universe?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) More like something accidental and you can bend canon without bending canon or the plot.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Couldnt find it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What inspired your poem?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Specificer plz.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) How old is his padawan again?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Aww ok,Sith Venator breathes with relief. Now what are you gonna do?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I origionally thought she was like 14.....What do you have in mind of punishment?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Nice, nice. How about ya throw in some Xenomorphs?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol YES!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol the Flood. OOOOO that ust gave me an idea. Jedi-venator is going to have the flood under his control!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Can also be red.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats's next for our young couple?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) IDK something involving the New Mandalorians.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hippy mandalorians are better than no mandalorians at all.Yes to a monster, a Sith Leviathin perhaps?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Where's my updated picture? Im soooooooo greedy right now.Like Greedo lol.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Make it one :0Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cough Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey man I was just coughing lol.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Starkiller lives! 01:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OMG TFU2 and Halo: Reach, im so excited!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Me. OMG two lightsabers in a sequal lol.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I honestly could not tell if they were Spartans or ODSTs.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) They looked very ODST like, must be alot of different variations of the Mark IV.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Cough It's Monday.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey Nick, guess who ? Glad to talk to you again, you can find me in the regular places on IRC most of the day still, talk to you more there alright ? ''3rd Cough'' *_*Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) My internet life is more important than your real life teh lolz!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) NO I has Varytcls!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What you get for christmas?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) COD Underwear, DVDs, a razer, soap, and a book on Star Wars questions. For my birthday I am getting airsoft guns.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I share my Birthday with this guy!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 is to old, I cannot play it any more. Maybe ODST but not Halo 3.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 05:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Im waiting for Cad Bane to get his ass kicked by a ten year old Boba Fett.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Like my new weapon?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 4th Cough Still waiting for that pic of Sith, also I want to see what Cody's armor would look like with Gree's paint scheme, and the shiny visor.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 5th Cough Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Your lack of faith disturbs me.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sith-venator pulls out his DC-15L Blaster.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Then the plan is all going as planned?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 07:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya, BTW any ideas for Sith-venator during the Yuzzhan Vong War and Second Galactic Civil War?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 16:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes it will, the Yuzzhan Vong War was made up just to stall fans.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 16:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ummm no.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 16:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You jerk, making your character have to do puzzles to!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I hate puzzles.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah, Lego Indiana Jones is harder than Halo 3 on Legendary!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Now really any ideas?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Need Help I need help finding a theme for Sith-venator, I need a song that sounds like a combination of John Williams, Hans Zimmer, and Martin O'Donnel's music.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Fix this plz.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you gonna write more on this guy?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I find your lack of activity, disturbing.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) This wiki is more important than 1 life.:0Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) W/e, you catch The Mandalore Plot yesterday?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That episode really showed why the True Mandalorians were fighting the Death Watch. Also it gave me some good pics, have you looked at Gold Team?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ya I have its cool, also what do you think Vizsla meant by The Fall of the Old Republic? I thought about the the battle that made the Treaty of Coruscant, so that might have made his ansestor this chick, but the black lightsbaer looked older than 3,660 years old. It was alos very qiet compared to Kenobi's.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Photoshop. Sith tells me you can photoshop things. Can you photoship this picture and make the spartan taller? Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I have seen every episode of Halo legends now. Origins was a huge disapointment. O BTW when will you be less busy?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I was wondering if you could photoshop me a MKOLNIR Mark VI with a mandalorian helmet and a Z-6 Jetpack.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully that won't be to hard.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If you want to go for it. I mean I always feal kinda bad for using that guy's pic of his fanon character for Sith/ a fear of being sued for copywrite law breaking.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lazyness cares about all not just one individual :0. lazyness protects you from the nine other sins. Speaking of the 10 commenmants don't you think some of them should be combined? I mean there's like three related to neighbors, two on stealing, etc...Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I did remember?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think so. Ask Ghillie for conformation.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) That messege was supposed to be on a talk page for Ghillie's Fett gun.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) My life is once again in your hands. Thank you, all drawbacks can easily be excused. No jetpack? O well he doesnt want to where it today. Lightsaber small, O well its a Dual-phase Saber anyway. AR, sometimes you need to remember the good old days. Thx a million Nick, you need to make a badass image like that for yourself dude!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC)